Generally, a washing machine for washing or drying laundry such as clothes is largely divided into two types according to a rotation shaft of a drum. A washing machine having a vertical rotation shaft is called as top loading washing machine, whereas a washing machine having a horizontal rotation shaft is called as front loading washing machine or drum washer.
The washing machine is provided with a door through which laundry is accommodated therein. The door is mounted to a casing or a top cover of the washing machine by a hinge. The hinge for the conventional washing machine has a complicated structure, and has a difficulty in being detachably mounted to the washing machine.